Avionics systems are known that, on delivery, are already loaded with their operating software. Such software is generally loaded into avionics systems in a laboratory or on test benches that stimulate the environment of such avionics systems.
Known solutions for verifying the integrity of an avionics system in terms of electrical installations and of data acquisition and transmission generally comprise several steps.
A first step consists in verifying the electrical cabling, e.g. by performing continuity and breakdown tests.
A second step consists in verifying the components or the pieces of equipment of the avionics system, e.g. during testing in a laboratory or on a test bench.
A third step then consists in inspecting the avionics system installed on board an aircraft, e.g. by means of tests of a functional nature. Such tests can be implemented, for example, by disconnecting certain connectors. Those solutions require operating software to be present on board.
Those known solutions nevertheless present a certain number of drawbacks.
The main drawback result from the number of different steps that those solutions implement, relying on the intervention of different teams of personnel and said steps having durations that are relatively long.
Another non-negligible drawback is associated with the risk of damage to the cabling and/or the equipment, mainly to connectors during the connection and disconnection operations used to perform tests.
In particular with new avionics systems, there is presently a desire to load the operating software into such systems after the systems have been installed in the aircraft.
In order to install software in an on-board avionics system, it is necessary to have an avionics system installed on board the aircraft and also for that system to present integrity in terms of its electrical cabling.